


The Long Slide

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Friends are people you want to bang, Jet Li is awesome, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, So is Jackie Chan, Thinking isn't a bad thing Chie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie, a fantasy, and her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Slide

Okay. She could do this. She'd done it a hundred times before--not a hundred, maybe, but this wasn't her first time. She'd start just as soon as she stopped worrying about whether or not her parents would open the door on her, because, geeze, that’d be _embarrassing_.

First thing: _Bruce Lee Bruce Lee Bruce Lee_ —oh, wait, Jackie Chan was pretty good, too. Yeah, those round houses, she loved how creative he could get with those, setting distance and throwing a whole variety of…

... Right. Back on topic.

Bruce Lee. Mm. Check out that bod. All hard work and lots and lots of ass kicking. Bruce Lee and his hands—ooh, she bet he could break a stone wall with those. Bruce Lee, straddling her—no, she was on top of him... No, he was dead, wasn't he?

... Jackie Chan, then. Jackie Chan, pushing her against the bed, running his tongue on her throat, hands firm on her hips, then moving up, pushing her shirt up, fingers working underneath her bra, the other hand frantically trying to remove it. His tongue would be licking circles on her throat and neck, and one of his hands would push up against her breast while another would cup her pussy and press in slightly.

"Do you like that?" Oh, wait. Jackie Chan didn't speak Japanese. Jet Li, maybe... No, he didn't speak Japanese, either. Oh! English! This all worked in English! How to make that sentence in English... "You like that!" Yeah, sure. It didn’t feel _entirely_ correct, but whatever! Close enough! And then fingering at the labia's outside, the other hand still applying pressure gently—no, harder! harder at the breast, moving in to the nipple.

You like that!

Okay, scrap Jackie Chan. Jet Li it was. Mm, Jet Li. She loved the way he _moved_. And he was younger than Jackie Chan, so it wasn’t that bad of a change. So he was over her. On top of her, even—or was she...?

... She couldn't remember anymore. Well, either way, he was pushing a finger into her, feeling things around, stretching her out. Then he'd run his thumb along her mouth, and she would lick it. Mm, Jet Li. Tasted like steak. Then that thumb pressed against her clitoris. He pushed her hips down as they rose up, chuckling low and deep in her ear. Another finger slipped inside.

He sounded... he sounded a lot like Souji, actually.

What? Souji? But once the image was there, she couldn't shake it, and besides, Souji was pretty buffed up, himself... Okay. So it was Souji. And he was being all gentlemanly and polite—no, that would be how he was if he were with Yukiko. Well, who cared. She could be Yukiko for a moment. Souji had his chin on her shoulder, pushed her up against the wall, spread her legs apart with his arms, rested the side of his hand against her sex and applied gentle pressure…

Yeah, okay. This was good. She could get down with this. Pushing his way in little circles—

Uh, if she was Yukiko, then what...? “Oh, Souji-kun, I’m not ready... but please, be gentle." ... No. Maybe just a pleasant little high, gasp of air.

 _Do that again._ Except if she was Yukiko, then she’d be saying ‘please’ or something. Okay. Please. _Please_ , do that again. Another push up against her wrist—against _Souji's_ wrist, right. He was lifting his head up away from her shoulder and kissing her open mouth, running his tongue along the edge of her teeth even as his cock brushed against her opening and fingers rolled her clit, and—and oh crap, geeze, did she seriously just poke herself that hard, ow, damn it, there went _that_ fantasy.

Fine. Yosuke, then. Yosuke, who probably didn't do gentle. He probably preferred fast and hard, from behind, groping blindly at a breast and fumbling his way through dirty talk—

No, back to Souji. Souji, who was pushing against her, the head of his cock stretching her open, then entering. His other hand was... was on her stomach, splaying across it and drawing circles to the belly button. And then he pulled out, angling the exit just so that his cock grazed her clitoris—aah. Okay, she could get behind this. Another slow stretch in, cock going in even deeper. The hand on her stomach was slowly sliding over to her ass, then making its way back towards the thigh and pinching at the skin. He pulled out, and then went back in again, fingers stretching—fingers? Okay, then, fingers. It wasn’t like she had ever seen a guy’s erect penis in person before, anyway. Fingers stretching and then relaxing, stretching and then seeking—yeah, _there_ it was, the spot that made her do a little jerk up off the bed. And then Yukiko was arching up, hips moving up to take more of her fingers in, and—there, again. Yeah, that was a good noise, nice and keening and almost a whimper— _Yukiko_? Where did _she_ come from?

Okay, Souji again. Souji with his long, black hair fanning over her bed as Chie's tongue dipped between his legs—you're all wet for me, huh, Souji-kun. Do you like this? Because I’m not going to be gentle—against his clitoris, then licking back up to his navel, marveling at his slim waist, the flow of torso to hip. Then she was kissing his mouth so she could have a good taste of Yukiko, so Chie could kiss her while screwing him senseless with her fingers—yeah, there, that spot, _there_ was good, the slight pressure on the clitoris became—tongue swirling around his cock as she drove her fingers into Yukiko, hitting fast and deep _that spot_ —and then she was clamping around Yukiko’s fingers—Souji’s… she was—

Chie's eyes flew open as she came, muscles tensed and stars flying through her field of vision. That. That had been—that had been _weird_. She tried to recall what had happened: Hi, Souji-kun. You look good in red, please screw me senseless—no, crap, that wasn’t. Hi, Souji-kun, I really like that lipstick on you, no, that was even worse. She buried her head into her hands.

Oh, man, oh, man. She needed a nice, long, _cold_ shower.

Next time... she would stick with Jackie Chan.


End file.
